Dark Portal II: Dark Mirror
Dark Mirror is the second chapter of the overarching storyline of Dark Portal, which takes place in the Jinok Alternate Universe. It was originally written in 2009 and has since been translated to English. The Brotherhood of the Toa Viro opened his eyes. He saw that he had apparently landed in a kind of desert. He stood up wearily, for all his bones ached. Beside him, the shackles of Vastara lay completely tattered. But then he noticed: he had changed his shape! He was a bit bigger now, but he also noticed that something was wrong. In him an unknown shadow something evil. As he looked around the wasteland for a while, he noticed where he was: At the foothills of Po-Metru. "All because of that damned Gesikk!" He shouted and his echo came back. He stomped angrily through the high sand toward the city. Everything was empty there. But after a short time he already saw a Toa coming towards him. That one asked, "Who are you?" "I am Toa Viro, the Toa of Ice," Viro replied. "I do not know you. But no matter you will first be brought to our leader Tuyet. Until then I'll stun you." said the Toa. "What ... no!" Viro said, but he already got hit in the stomach. At first nothing happened, but then the tiredness came over him: He fell unconscious. When he woke up, he found himself in a room again. A blue toa stood beside him. "Hello Viro," she said. "I am Toa Tuyet, the leader of Metru Nui. We all are the Brotherhood of the Toa." Only then did Viro realize that there were three Toa behind Tuyet, including the one who brought him here. "These are Toa Devon, Toa Onurem and Toa Skorpi," Tuyet said. "He already knows me, I suspect." said Skorpi. "We wanted to get you into the Brotherhood of the Toa before you join the wrong group." Tuyet continued. "Sure. I would like to be part of your team." Viro replied. "Oh," said the Toa, "we are not just a team. Come on to the balcony, I'll show you our followers. Skorpi, show him the way." Skorpi and Viro walked down a hallway, through a door. The first Fight Dephiza and Vastara lay in front of the Great Furnace in Ta-Metru. A house near them was burning. Dephiza first woke up, got up and looked around. They were surrounded in this hot place by a group of Toa who frowned at them. Now Vastara got up too. "Where are we?" she asked. "As I can conclude from the buildings, we are in Ta-Metru. I'm just wondering how we got here." Dephiza replied. Suddenly Garrzo came out of the burning building loudly and on his knees. But only when he was fully visible did Dephiza realize he had no legs! Garrzo rubbed his eyes, looked around and said, "Where ... oh no. This can not be! Dephiza! Vastara! You can not trust these Toa! They are evil! I know this universe! Here the Toa have the power!" shortly afterwards he collapsed. "Garrzo ..." Vastara wanted to say. But one of the Toa had pulled his Rhotuka launcher and aimed it at Vastara. The force of the rotor overturned her and its power paralyzed her. Dephiza charged her sword and fired one flash at a time on the Toa. A few of her hits landed, but the sheer number of hits she missed was too great. At some point she had no strength left and collapsed. Blurred, she saw a couple of Toa grabbing her and carrying her away. When Dephiza woke up again, she found herself in a cell. The cell was small and smelled disgusting, and it was very dark. Only a small window was there, causing light to fall into the room. In that little light she could see that Vastara was still unconscious on the old floor. In one corner sat Garrzo, who also showed some burns. He scowled at her. "You know, we should not have pursued them. This dark portal only darkens you. Take a look! You have changed." said Garrzo. In fact, Dephiza also noticed that she had changed. She now had a shield on her arm and her guards were different. She also now had a braid at the back of her head. "We are here in the alternate universe DARK MIRROR. If we ever want to get out of here, we have to find the portal again. But there are three problems: First, we are trapped here. Second, we have to find Viro and Gesikk. Third, the portal could be anywhere: even deep down in the ocean." The Infected Kanohi Gesikk floated unconscious in the waters of Ga-Metru. When he awoke, he was frightened, paddling wildly with his arms until he finally got hold of something solid. But he was not to be happy with it as he had sat on the back of a Genonak. The Genonak jumped up, whereupon Gesikk was hurled back into the water. But that was not enough: The Genonak came towards him. It was apparently hungry. Gessik swiftly started swimming, but he was too slow. But then he activated his jetpacks and flew into the air. "Where did I get those from?" Gesikk asked himself. Apparently he was transformed by this portal. And Gesikk now had something shadowy about him, because he would never hurt a Rahi. But when he was in the air, he charged his new lance and flashed a green laser beam, who hit the Genonak at the throat. It shuttled back and forth, made a strange noise and fell lifeless into the water. Gesikk flew a few meters to a water bridge of Ga-Metru, landed there and went over to the mainland. Shortly before, however, he made a discovery: There was something reddish shimmering in the water. Out of curiosity, he lifted the thing out of the water, and it was a miracle he did not throw it back immediately. It was a Kanohi Miru, which was covered with rust all over, so that one could not recognize the original color. In addition, a piece had broken off on one side. Suddenly Gesikk felt sick and he fell headfirst into the water. But instead of seeing the murky seawater, he saw two figures. The one said: "Do not worry Gesikk, you are safe with us. We also supply you with air. But we have something to tell you: The dark portal is at the bottom of the Gragon Lake, which is covered by a layer of ice. This infected mask of levitation once carried Lewa, Toa of Air, until he fell. But we have rescued his mask and cursed it so its wearer is invulnerable. Wear it, and you will find your way back again! "And then the two blurred, Gesikk could no longer breathe and jumped out of the water. Halfway in the water, he looked at his Kanohi and thought, "When I put it on, I am invulnerable and can go back. But what about Vastara? I can not go without her!" Union "But why did I change?" asked Dephiza. "The portal." Garrzo replied. "Every time you go through, you become a little darker. Some even say that in the end you will come out as a Makuta." Garrzo meanwhile had built himself two new legs from the remains of other prisoners, but to his disappointment he could not use them. After a while they heard a clatter on the stairs, a guard called something, then the key in the lock turned and the door opened with a whine. To her surprise, Viro came in. "What??? You?" he marveled. "What brought you here?" he asked. "We were attacked by other Toa, why we do not know," replied Vastara. "Wow. Anyway, a Toa called Skorpi has led me to their leader. I think her name is Tuyet. Anyway, I know that something is wrong here. But I also have good news for you: I know how to get you out of here. You follow me straight up, as I told Tuyet that I would start a small reconnaissance mission. I also have 3 Toa of the Brotherhood with me, who look reliable. Some time ago I also met Gesikk in Ga-Metru, because I was supposed to capture some escaped Genonak, but when I arrived, it was already dead in the water. Gesikk could tell me where the next location of the dark portal is. It is underwater, but luckily I was able to steal some Kanohi Kaukau. Well, come with me!" Since Vastara had also woken up in the meantime, she and Dephiza could lift and carry Garrzo out of the cell. Gesikk stood in front of the door, two other Toa beside him. "Where is Toa Onurem ?!" Viro asked. "Well," Skorpi replied hesitantly, "He went to get us equipment ..." "Did I not tell him in detail that he should stay here?!" Viro said. "Well, he said he wanted us to get better respirators. The Kanohi Kaukau could not be used in such a depth, he said." Skorpi replied. "Well, that's not so bad," Viro said. So the 4 Toa and Gesikk went upstairs, Garrzo in their arms. "We have to find a solution for Garrzo. Best of all, we'll put him on this handbarrow." said Vastara. So they put him on it. Now it was less difficult to carry him. Vastara, who was walking a bit more on the edge, noticed that Gesikk was somehow depressed. She came to him and asked, "What is it? Is something wrong with the plan?" "Yes. But it is something else which I can not say here. Later, Vastara." answered Gesikk. Treason! Toa Onurem walked down the cold, empty corridor. He knew that this could mean his end. But he had to try: the newcomer Toa Viro had devised a plan with Devon and Skorpi. They wanted to steal three Toa from the Brotherhood, and then run away. Viro had betrayed Tuyet. But if he realized what Onurem was doing, he would kill him. So he had to hurry. He had arrived at the end of the corridor and knocked on the door. Someone called from inside: "Come in." and Onurem opened the door. There, Tuyet sat at her desk. When he came in she looked up. "What's up?" She asked. "A plan. This Viro wants to get away! And he wants to take me, SKorpi and Devon with him!" Onurem said quickly. "Quiet, my Toa friend," Tuyet said quite normally, as if it did not disturb her in the least. Three Toa - we have legions! But if you must, grab some fools and be heroic. Go now, I have work to do." Onurem turned around, he was angry. How could she just ignore him like that? "Get out of here!" she called. He went out of the room, stomping in rage back to the hall. There were Toa Zarast and Toa Virtas. "Hey, you two!" Onurem shouted over to them, "I am on behalf of Tuyet! Both of you brainies come with me! We have something to do!" "Alright. We're coming." said Zarast. Onurem did not like this Toa Zarast. He used to be a Skakdi who mistakenly became a Toa. And now he always hung around with Virtas. The two would probably perish on this small mission, Onurem hoped. "And you do not say a word to the others, is that clear?" He asked. "Yes. Understood." quipped Zarast. So they used the lift to come down, just in time, because the other Toa were just boarding the ship. "Oh! Onurem! Your new breathing apparatus look pretty weird!" Skorpi shouted. "Very funny. Tuyet did not have any anymore, but I was allowed to take these two Toa with me." Onurem answered. Skorpi looked at him crookedly, but then went into the ship. Onurem, Zarast and Virtas followed him. Viro sat in the cockpit, started the airship, and off they went. The support legs were folded and the ship took off. Return to the portal It had been a long flight. Finally they had arrived on a huge stone slab in Onu-Metru. Beneath them should supposedly be this lake. Gesikk got out of the vehicle with the others, and everyone began looking for a hole somewhere. But when they did not find one, Gesikk loaded his lance and punched a hole in the plate with a laser beam. The hole was just big enough for them all to fit through. Suddenly one of the Toa shouted: "NOW!" and then Virtas and Zarast attacked Viro and Dephiza. Gesikk spun around and loaded his weapon. Zarast noticed this and froze him. Vastara dropped Garrzo and headed for Zarast with Devon. Vastara was much faster than him and soon disarmed him. Zarast looked at her and she stabbed him in cold blood with her sword. He fell, lifeless. Skorpi, Viro and Dephiza were currently dealing with Virtas. He was incredibly fast and had already knocked Viro and Dephiza to the ground. But Skorpi could always block with his shield, and he often hit Virtas with his saber. At some point it fell to the ground. And then something incredible happened: Onurem shot through him with his Midak Skyblaster. In the meantime Vastara had defreezed Gesikk and now all Toa had gathered around the water circle, Garrzo was kneeling. "What was that?" Viro asked. "Someone has betrayed us." said Onurem. "Yes. And he made your souvenirs to attack us." "Hey! Do we want to leave here now or do we want to argue?" asked Gesikk. "I have a plan: We all put on these Kanohi and dive down. When we reached the bottom, we all have to touch each other's hands so that we are not as scattered in the next world as we were here. "OK. Well, good luck, people!" Viro shouted again. Now all followed Gesikk's plan, except himself, for he carried his infected Kanohi Miru. After a few meters, it was suddenly cold, even freezing cold. Gesikk looked around and saw it: the dark portal. He gestured to the others with a hand wink that they should come to him. They all swam in front of it. They clasped hands, but Gesikk hesitated. He knew it would make them even more shadowy. But there was no other way. He grabbed Skorpi's and Vastara's hand and entered the portal. Again they were all pulled in. Again the shadows pierced them. And again they hit the ground somewhere, but this time the whole group, as nobody had let go. Characters The Travelers *Gesikk *Toa Viro *Toa Dephiza *Toa Garrzo *Toa Vastara Toa Empire *Toa Tuyet *Toa Onurem *Toa Devon *Toa Skorpi *Toa Virtas *Toa Zarast Others *Two mysterious figures (Undefined)